A Taste of Darkness
by Aoikaze Kiro
Summary: Word has gotten out about a Sound invasion approaching. Can Naruto protect those he cares about? What does he do? Blood maybe some gore. Depends how frisky im feeling. Pairings maybe later. Prologue fixed. Completed?
1. Prologue

Summary: Word has gotten out about a Sound invasion approaching. Can Naruto protect those he cares about? What does he do?

Note: This is my first entry but I wanted to do this cause it's been in my head for quite a while. Please give feedback. Thanks. First Fic go easy on me, okay?

Side Note: Try listening to Devils Cry off the Devil May Cry CD. That's where I came up with the battle scene. (1) Start music when you see this. (2) Heavy pickup before lyrics start.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. I wish I did though… I also do not own Devil May Cry 3 or its soundtrack. I have it but I don't own it. Lyrics from Thanks guys!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"**_Kyuubi thinking"_** (Duh!)

**A Taste of Darkness**

They were ready. All preparations were set up for the oncoming attack. Shinobi were lined up around the gate but were far enough so not to get hurt if the Sound blew the gate open.

The Hokage, Tsunade was standing up front with Jaraiya for when their old team mate Orochimaru appeared. Behind them stood a group of the Rookie Twelve. Prepared to back up the Hokage and go headfirst into the battle.

There was only one problem. Uzumaki Naruto was nowhere to be found. Several of the Rookie Twelve were shifting from foot to foot in his absence. Only the usual stoic members never fidgeted, but you could always see their eyebrows twitch every now and then.

No one would say anything but they all relied on Naruto for much of their motivation and courage. He never knew when to stop and showed determination all the time which pushed those around him to try their hardest as well and then some!

Those present were very apprehensive without his presence. They were beginning to wonder if maybe something happened. The Sound weren't the only problem. The Akatsuki were on the move, but only Jaraiya and Tsunade knew of this. Still they had to wonder where he was, but couldn't do more than that. They were needed here to defend Konoha no matter what. They could only hope he was okay…If only they knew…

* * *

Naruto stood tall, but inside, he was nervous as hell. There was no way he would be able to do this without having nightmares later. But he made up his mind and promised himself that he would do it. So here he is…screwed because he just had to promise himself not to run away. 

In the distance he could see the army of Sound Nins marching straight for him. He was standing about thirty meters from the gate the army was said to attack. He prepared himself for what he was about to do and started the seals for a barrier jutsu Kyuubi taught him.

The barrier would stay invisible until someone came into contact with it. Luckily it wouldn't close around the army until they were fully in the barrier so they couldn't run past him. They would have to kill him first and Kyuubi was far from letting that happen.

They were finally in range and Naruto wondered where Orochimaru was for he was nowhere to be seen. Hopefully they did not plan to attack from two different directions. The barrier closed without anyone noticing but they stopped when they reached Naruto. They sneered at him and glared, which made Naruto quite uncomfortable. He still had to try though…

(1) "Do not step any further. I ask that you return and leave before many lives are wasted." That just provoked them to laugh and make fun of him. One Nin stepped forward.

"You should shut your mouth kid. There's no way you're gonna stop us. Tell you what, just cause you have the guts to face us all alone, we'll let you get one shot at us. But I doubt that you will get much, heh, your still a gennin!"

"Very well then" **"Fools…"** Naruto closed his eyes and made the Goat seal to focus Kyuubi's chakra. (2) The air became tense and dirt and small pebbles started to rise off the floor as more power poured out.

Steal the soul for a second chance

But you will never become a man

Suddenly red chakra started pouring out of him and surrounded him in a protective case.

I just wonder what makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger

Fade away in a quest for life

Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal Kyuubi's eyes.

Until the end, don't judge me nice


	2. Chapter 1 : The Battle of The End

Okay guys time for a "Real" chapter I'm gonna pick it up at the beginning of the song. (See prologue notes) and go from there, okay?

Disclaimer: Like I said before. I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Any similar names are merely coincidence or just names I got from other well renowned fan fic authors. If you've used the names, I thank you cause you probably are the ones I got it from.

Note: If you have not read the prologue, go read it dammit! I didn't write it for nothing! I would like to thank my first three reviewers. Thanks for the support guys! Oh BTW, I'm gonna change one part in the lyrics cause it sounds better. Author sticks his tongue out.

* * *

**A Taste of Darkness**

_(1) "Do not step any further. I ask that you return and leave before many lives are wasted." That just provoked them to laugh and make fun of him. One Nin stepped forward._

_"You should shut your mouth kid. There's no way you're gonna stop us. Tell you what, just cause you have the guts to face us all alone, we'll let you get one shot at us. But I doubt that you will get much, heh, your still a gennin!"_

_"Very well then" **"Fools…"** Naruto closed his eyes and made the Goat seal to focus Kyuubi's chakra. (2) The air became tense and dirt and small pebbles started to rise off the floor as more power poured out. _

_Steal the soul for a second chance_

_But you will never become a man_

_Suddenly red chakra started pouring out of him and surrounded him in a protective case. _

_I just wonder what makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger _

_Fade away in a quest for life _

_Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal Kyuubi's eyes._

_Until the end, don't judge me nice_

Naruto growled at them and showed off his elongated canines then started running straight at the army which still hasn't moved from shock. He moved with speed they couldn't follow.

Stepping forth, the cure for soul's demise  
Rip the tears of the victim's cries 

As he reached the first few, his hands blurred out and with clawed fingers ripped out their throats and continued on.

  
Yearnin' more to keep the suffer of a  
Brother demon as I put it under 

He zigzagged through the crowd so as to avoid the fists and kicks as best as he could, still ripping people apart as he went. Some tried throwing kunai and shuriken at him but he sped past to fast and they ended up hitting their comrades.

  
Kill before a time that killed them all  
Backstab the righteous law 

Several jutsus hit him but thanks to the kyuubi's chakra, had no affect on him at all. In fact it seemed to make the attacks ricochet to unsuspecting sound nins.

  
Serving justice that dwells in me  
lovely corpses far as the eye can see 

The chakra started flowing out and helping stab and slice through more enemies. Sometimes going through some then slicing sideways nearly cutting the person in half.

  
The eye can see  
The eye can see

* * *

Vomit hit the floor and everyone turned to the sound to see Neji wiping his mouth, and deactivating his Byakuugan. He was breathing deeply and had a disturbed look to him. They could hear the screams and explosions but had no idea what was going on. 

  
We are falling

"What is it Neji?" Sakura asked.

  
The night is calling 

"It's Naruto…" The others gasped and almost started running to the gates when Neji spoke again. "He's…"

  
Tears inside me 

"Ripping them apart…with his bare hands" The others could only look at him in horror.

  
Calm me down  


"No!" Tsunade yelled then made a run for the gates, startling the others to run after her. Even Neji ran but dreaded seeing it in the flesh.

  
Bless me with a 

Tsunade reached the gate and pulled hard to open them all the way.

  
Leaf off of the tree 

When the others caught up they stared in shock at what they saw.

  
On it, I see 

Tears started falling from all the girls and the guys could only stare in shock. Some even doubled over and threw up like Neji did earlier. Tsunade was trembling as she watched her "brother" kill mercilessly.

  
The freedom reign 

* * *

  
Naruto was still running through the crowd which was starting to thin out. 

  
We are falling (The powers cruelly demand for madness)  
The night is calling (Upon a ticket to end the savage) 

Some sound nit rid to run but ran into the invisible shield and burst into dark crimson flames. Others tried to use jutsus to attack Naruto and some just gave up and collapsed to the floor crying. (mostly girls)

  
Tears inside of me (Don't raise a life through truth of killing)  
Calm me down (True my father, the blood is bleeding) 

Naruto was covered in blood. His hair was matted to his forehead and with the blood on him it made it look like he was a solid, yet smaller form of Kyuubi.

  
Midnight, Passing (A just treat for all to feel)  
Here softly sobbing (With menacing cries and victory squeals) 

The nine, yes nine, chakra tails lashed out every where yet spared those who collapsed. He wanted to show at least a bit mercy. He was hoping the others would stop attacking and surrender but others kept foolishly attacking.

  
Ground me with a (The goal before seems to satisfy)  
Lonely need (Which way to make them pacify) 

Naruto finished attacking and spared those who surrendered and those still too shocked to move.

Bless me with a (I Just see torture, makes me stronger)  
Leaf off of the tree (In a life that craves the hunger)

Naruto looked down to a boy at his feet. He couldn't be much older than he was. A few tears fell as he dispelled the barrier.

  
On it, I see (Ill fade away in a quest for life)  
The freedom reign (Until the end, don't judge me nice) 

His friends ran forward to secure the area but were still a distance away as he collapsed and held the boy in his lap.

Praised to my father (Watch the footsteps, but never follow)  
Blessed by the water (If you want to live tomorrow)

His bangs covered his eyes as he started trembling with unsurpassed fury at Orochimaru for sending a boy who never should had died this young. How many others pointlessly died here?

  
Black night, dark sky (Steal a soul for a second chance)  
The Devils cry (But you will never become a man)

Naruto faced the sky and screamed. It was full of heartache and remorse that no one failed to notice. Someone was going to pay dearly…

* * *

Whoo! Finally a real chapter up! So what you guys think? I know it's kinda messed up but I thought it fit with the song. If you could imagine this stuff with the music you get one hell of an AMV. Hope ya liked it! Well see if I come up with more for this but I'll post up a new story soon so stay tuned! 


	3. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12  
Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective  
Anaiss27  
Drakedruid  
brigitte26  
ninou  
Diane666  
Clogyma  
lu  
AanjYy  
jilie084  
Raging Berseker  
zerohour20xx  
ninjanerd1  
Botosai2001  
Raptorcloak  
Navn Ukjent  
Anne Whynn  
Abe95  
MR. SE7EN  
NostradamusMB  
RedEye00  
Moonwolf 3000  
Draph91  
Hope Estheim  
bells-mannequin  
enchanting nightingale  
Menace13  
cuddypanda  
qtar1984  
Mordalfus Grea  
Danget the critic  
Dragonwarz50  
Shadowman 747  
Lord Geovanni  
Psychotetic  
crow5351  
kinglugia  
MagicalLeaves  
BahamutReishiki  
name22  
frytrix  
BloodyKangaroo  
Zarcade  
AlphaDelta1001  
Realm9  
Setabominae  
Lovi's Tomato Lover  
Death by Damnation  
DarkYami Motou  
billy13579  
Harem Lover 72  
XRaiderV1  
DragonKing564  
zero element  
HeartlessGod  
Neurele  
l Aysu l  
skepsis66  
Anzer'ke  
Sarah Victoria Cullen  
Swordhedge  
SEV1994  
Gambit295  
Sora Hoshi  
CocoRocks  
Tzee  
CMVreud  
Princess Asuna  
KuroKaitoKitsune  
El Pirato  
Xavien  
RaynecRenx  
neko-no-kitsune  
btvscharmedgirl  
Raging Berseker  
Youji Zero  
CartedOff  
ecwscorpion2009  
LuisTherin  
Lord of the Disc  
NarutoDrone101  
Harmonious-Magic  
Rading Berserker  
Andrithir  
baron239  
Arrow Riddari  
huskerfan  
Legionary Prime  
Lacus01  
animefan901  
DragonHeart2006  
Rosewind Trill  
mega1987  
storyreader2005  
Ramen junky  
mymanisfictional  
Mikie-From-Ireland  
xX-Juusan-Xx  
the sonic devil  
Absimilard  
Hyliian  
Garnth  
Patrick S

Aoikaze Kiro

I gotta get in on this because this is completely uncalled for. The most likely reason I can think of for the admins to delete these stories is because of viewers/readers who take their criticism too far. Most of them complain that they did not like what we writers put in the story even though most (If not all) writers already gave a warning or disclaimer either in the previous chapter or the beginning of the new chapter.

It is not the writers fault if the person reading the story does not like what they read. It is their choice to do so. These stories are written by us in order to expand on our creativeness. To take them away for a simple moment(s) in a collection of pages is almost a crime in itself. We put the time and effort with no (solid) profit to make these worthwhile pieces of art, only to have it all erased?

Pardon my next words, but what the hell happened to this site? It used to be a place where just about anyone can come to express themselves through their stories. Now suddenly you all are saying that our, the writers, the people who come here to make what your website is today, time and effort does not amount (once again pardon me but this is bullshit.) to a damn thing?

If something is not done about this injustice soon there will no doubt be many writers and readers who will simply abandon this site of ours that we have made a home for our creative works. While I can understand that there are a few stories who take their words to far in either gore or perverse scenes, to delete and deny those who do less (with warnings and modesty to keep it light as possible) any chance of having their work read by such a diverse audience is a downright shame.

I pray that you read this petition and stop this purge before it is too late.

I would like to thank Pokemaster12 and all the writers who are trying to do something about this and I hope our feelings get through somehow.

I would also like to thank the readers who gave good criticism to us, in order for us to become better writers we were than before.

Please support this movement if you can to save our stories and our work.

-sincerely Aoikaze Kiro (A.K.A. The Hidden Fox) ^_^

Thank you.


End file.
